moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bethian
=History = The troubled past Elizabethia Storm wasn't born as a normal human girl. She wasn't raised in Stormwind and not the orphanage. She was born and raised in Scholomance. She doesn't fight or do hand to hand combat, she is more of an Alchemist -- Scientist. She is one of the warped students of the building, as she is following her path to become a Death Knight -- So she will be useful of melee combat and unleashing Undead. When she was eighteen of age, she was on a mission to explode some camp or base near Ghostlands. Something went wrong, causing it to explode her and her unit. Her team was perished, but she got hurt, but got a piece of sharpnel into her torso. The fire mage knew she failed the mission. Instead going on her report to Scholomance, she went AWOL and decided to head to the human capital, for a little bit of freedom meant something for her and to find out if there was anyone stationed or was close by when the explosion was hit. Of course she was injured and limping, the scourge would stalk her while she bled and limped throughout Eastern Plaguelands. She then realized she had spells of the Major Cities, but she couldn't use it inside of her home and she never used it, incase her unit would doublecross her and report that she used a spell that was forbidden. She was almost a secret to the world, secret to herself, barely knew herself. She casts the spell to Stormwind and found herself into the Mages Quarters. The fragile mage, collasped in the tower, feeling of overwhelmed and tired. The mages quickly took her to the Cathedral to be patched up by the priestess of Light. The guards was looking for people or anyone who knew her identity, of course nobody ever saw her before. While passing through, A druidess would come to the Church daily to pray to Elune, so she didn't have to go to her lands of Darnassus to pray for her. She notices the girl getting healed by priest and priestess. The girl look scared and shaken, afraid who these people were. The Druidess looks over at the guard and told them she will take her in, therefore she will learn about this child and where she came from and how she got hurt. The druidess was named Rajsela, Matron of Midnight Sanctuary. She took the girl into her society and welcomed her in. Her Secret Agenda She knew who she is and what she will become. But the taste of freedom is wonderful. But deep down of her she cannot be trusted, usually wise to be avoided. Of course she isn't used to social interactions, more like military like mind, but cultist type - as a mage as a alchemist. She would be quite random and clueless. There will be days and weeks where she would go off and disappear. She would come back and there will be other cultists following her. They are part of her, part of her necromancy, although she isn't a warlock... (but later on about six years later, she did something to a warlock named Inarea, took some of her power and vanished again) Anyways, she would vanish, but then there was Rajsela, the mother and Matron of Midnight Sanctuary. She had a feeling that she is watching this young mage doing things bad or bad in the future. She knew she need to get rid of her, because what Bethian is up to, she doesn't want the goody good Raj stop her seeing this isn't what her "Sanctuary" is all about. Few months later, she overheard Rajsela talking to few good druids, she spied and watch that she is going to retire her status as a Pacifist and become full feral, although she knew she rarely tank at all, more like a solo feral cat. She knew this was her big opporitunity! Of course she would send notes to her people, that she is out in the world, doing what she is suppose to be doing, without getting caught. Elizabethia asked Rajsela what she was planning to do today. Rajsela told where she was going and she would escort her to Darnassus, seeing escorting is her speciality, which really isn't. When getting off the docks from Menethil Harbor, Eliza saw something! A dark shadow stalking an young druid, saying it was a horde. Rajsela believed her and followed her, when she realized nothing was there... Eliza pyroblasted Rajsela from behind, leaving her for dead...and *poof* she disappeared and head back to Scholomance. Now six years later, she is appeared, she has twitches of somesort, her mind is boggled and ticking. She acts her random/clueless side, she is actually smart, but throwing people off guard of her true personality. One of the people from Blackguards, a guild that was disbanded, told her Rajsela is alive. (She has no plans of killing her or hurting her, unless Rajsela goes at her first) =In the Mirror = Looks The human female stands about five feet and five inches, she weights about roughly one hundred ten pounds, she has short brown hair but usually kept in a ponytail so the wind or hair gets in her way; seeing she throws fire, doesn't want her hair getting caught. Her eyes are blue as the ocean and her skin color is pale, but not deathly pale color. Attire Her attire is very simply. Dressed like a mage, an nice robe, one of the Imbued Netherweave Robe, she is wearing an crown like top, and a long cape. She weilds the Bringer of Death staff, her prized possession and remembers who she is and where she came from. She doesn't wear cultist type of robes, seeing she doesn't want anybody to know her true identity and what will becoming of her..